


heartbroken

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Sam walked in on Gabriel and Rowena and it hasn't turned out well. What will Gabriel do to fix it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a new Sabriel fic, can you tell I like to use this scene? So many wonderful scenarios that can occur!

I was there, staring at them as Gabriel grabbed a book to hide himself. Hickeys littered his neck and I wasn’t the one to put them there. What the hell?! I mean we were starting slowly again now that he’d been brought back to me, but surely not so slowly he would leave so soon. My face was a picture I’m sure, however, I wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction of seeing me break down.  
As Rowena left I followed her, maybe she did something, “hey Rowena, can I ask a question?”  
“Of course Samuel.” I paused thinking how best to word this so she wasn’t offended. I was falling apart inside and I didn’t need to do it here but if she hadn’t done anything then I wasn’t sure what I was going to do.  
“Did you, did you magically encourage Gabriel?” she must have caught something, I never called him by his whole name, least not where she’s heard. She shook her head a slightly confused look on her face and I must have let my mask slip because she suddenly looked incredibly upset.  
“No Sam, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. Are you two...?” Her Scottish drawl dragging out something the words in her anxiety. I nodded and turned away I didn’t need to cry in front of her, least of all her. “oh god, please Sam I wouldn’t have…”  
“I know.” Was all I said before I turned and walked away. Anger was building now instead of anguish, it was burning it away like a wild fire, I know it would only douse it again later when I had chance figure out what to do. Now I wandered the corridors, I didn’t want to go back to our room, I couldn’t even go to the library know what had happened there. No tears fell, I knew if I let them I would never be able to think straight.  
“Sammy?” came a timid voice from behind me, my anger grew. How dare he sound so contrite now!  
“No!” I hurried away but I could hear his steps following mine as a legged it to our room. I didn’t want to see it but it was the only place I could lock completely from him. He caught up to me just as I was closing the door.  
“Sam I’m sorry!” I clung to the door, how was I supposed to deal with this. I knew I had to get away from him, “please I never meant...”  
“What Gabriel?” he flinched, good! “never meant what? To cheat on me? To lead me along knowing full well you didn’t want me?”  
“No! none of those!” his face pleaded with me but I frowned.  
“Then what Gabriel?” he flinched again. Good.  
“Please, I don’t know what I was doing.”  
“You should have just told me you didn’t want me Gabriel.” Another flinch, I smirked, I liked him knowing I was angry just by using his full name. I closed to door in his face and locked it. Before turning away, I warded it against him and moved to pull out a duffle bag. It was tattered and beaten, just like me. I had to leave, maybe I’d hunt… or just hide away from any more of this.  
I began just throwing in clothes and other necessities, I didn’t know what I’d need so I packed a little of everything. I was just about down as a knock sounded through my room. I placed down a picture frame I don’t remember picking up and moving to open it, I was going to tell who ever it was to bugger off. Turned out it was Dean, “Sam, what’s with the duffle?”

“I’m leaving.” The shock on his face was clear, and then understanding took over. He nodded know why I was leaving, “you love him.”  
It was a shock statement; I’d barely even told Dean we were together. Here he was telling me what I had kept hidden this whole time. My face was suddenly awash with the tears id managed to keep in check. I nodded, I couldn’t even get words out, “What are you going to do?”  
“Hunt, I need to hunt.” My voice cracked and more tears streamed down my face. I was solo hunting; I didn’t expect to ever come back and I think Dean knew that.  
“Please Sam, be careful.” A let out a harsh chuckle, ever looking out for me this one. I picked up my bag and turned to leave. Before I managed to make the door, dean caught my arm and pressed keys into my hand, “take her, she’ll keep you safe for me.”  
Baby’s keys. He was giving me baby, knowing he may never see me or her again. I nodded and walked away, no hugs, no chick flick moments, I just left. I couldn’t take baby, I left the keys on the library table as I left. He would find them eventually, baby was too obvious, I would steal a car and switch until I found a hunt.

………………………

I was furious, how dare he do this to Sam. Before I could find the little shit Cas fund me, “what’s the matter Dean?”  
I growled and he startled. I grabbed his hand trying to let him know it wasn’t at him, just at the situation. He didn’t know about anything yet, “Gabriel drove Sam away. Away away.”  
Cas frowned, cocked his head and squeezed my hand, “what did he do?”  
“Fucked Rowena, Sam and I found them…” Cas growled this time, he knew his brother, why would he hurt his mate like that?  
“Stupid Idiot. Why would he drive his mate away like that?” Wait mate? I perked up giving a questioning glance to Cas who must have caught what he said and sighed, “Yes mate. Gabriel told me once he returned, I think Sam has always known, although Gabriel might not know that. Dean we are almost incapable of hurting our mates. It must have taken something very strong.”  
Great. So, Gabriel put himself through this, or there was something else at work here, “where’s Sam?”  
“Took baby, solo hunting.” I knew my answer was soft but the thought of Sam out there on his own… it hurt me. I knew in my heart that I might never see my baby brother ever again. We moved towards the kitchen, taking the short cut through the library and that’s where I saw them. Baby’s keys, No! “No he didn’t take baby, but…”  
Now I was in tears, I had to find Gabriel and make him pay, Sam leaving baby’s keys meant only one thing, Sam never intended to come back. I stormed off, I hunted down Gabriel, hunted him down like the dick he was. I found him slumped over in the alcohol cupboard in the back of the den. I looked awful, I wasn’t going to let that deter me, he’s the reason my Sammy was going off to hunt til he was dead. Asshole. “How dare you! How dare you drown your sorrows, while Sammy was packing and leaving!”  
Gabriel looked at me, shock breaking through the alcohol fuzz that cluttered his mind. “What?”  
“He left, I haven’t seen him look like that since he had to shoot Madison, or I pulled him away from a burning Jess. In fact, it was worse than both of those, combined!” I was so angry spittle was flying everywhere and I could feel Cas’ hand in mine holding me back from his brother, “how could you do that to your mate?”  
“He doesn’t know that.” The voice was small and defeated, I didn’t want him to forget what he’d done I would stand there shouting in his face until he fixed this.  
“He did.” Cas’ voice piped up from behind me, Gabriel’s yes flew to Cas’ face, horror took over his features and I could tell what he was thinking. “He’s always known Gabriel.”

“He never said anything, I never…”  
“Shut up asshole! He’s out there hunting, on his own might I add, and he left Baby’s keys here, he doesn’t intend on ever coming home! You did that, you drove Sam to hunt on his own, knowing full well how dangerous it is to hunt on your own! He’s going to die and it’s all your fault!” I turned and left, I couldn’t even look at his face any more, let along hear anything else he was going to say.


	2. Sams found.

Dean stayed away from Gabriel for the next few weeks. And while he avoided the angel he hunted his brother down. Sam had completely vanished into thin air, he’d come save a hunter, gank a nasty and then vanish. The few reports he had of his brother weren’t good. He was pale and silent, and bandaged to hell. He’d obviously learnt how to avoid Dean’s detection since the last time he’d had to hunt him down.  
Cas was running between Gabriel and his mate, driving himself crazy trying to keep both together. Gabriel had taken to sulking in his room with a shirt from Sam’s room never leaving his side. He was lucky he was an angel or he would be wasting away. Which was exactly what Dean was doing. Rather spending his time looking for Sam then taking care of himself and poor Cas was struggling now. The bond between him and his mate straining with the perceived failure of taking care of his mate.  
Cas finally just broke down. Halfway between Gabriel and Dean, he didn’t move until Dean found him a few hours later. It took tears and shouting before Dean and Cas got back on track. Dean promised to eat and Cas promised to rest. It didn’t solve the main problem but it meant that neither were too tired to fly to what ever spot Sam had been spotted.  
It wasn’t actually them that found him. He found them, or rather, he rang them from some warehouse good bye already on his lips. Dean demanded to know where he was and when they got there Sam’s body was broken and yet he looked at peace.  
He lay against some old crates, empty and in disrepair, he was bleeding from everywhere, or so it seemed. Cas moved quickly to try and heal him but his eyes quickly said how futile it was. He pulled his hand away and hung his head, “ Gabriel is the only one who can save him.”  
“No!” Came Sam’s choked cry. His head wobbled from side to side in a poor attempt at shaking his head. Cas looked ready to protest but Dean stepped over took Sam’s hand and sighed. “Please, he’s been broken over what happened, we all have.” Sam sighed. He’d only wanted to say final good byes. And now he might be faced with Gabriel. How was he supposed to face the man that decides that the best way to tell him he wasn’t wanted was to cheat on him with a woman. A woman! He didn’t want to ever see him again. Dean however knew the only way to get Sam back was to bring him in for a hunt, “we need you, were going after Mum.”  
Sam quickly acquiesced and they called Gabriel, the archangel moved to heal him but Sam struggled away from him. He hated relying on his supposed mate. What Gabriel hadn’t known was that they’d semi formed a bond, a mating bond. One Sam had felt strain when Gabriel had cheated and continue to strain the longer Sam stayed away. He didn’t want his help, until he wobbled his head in such a way he could look at Gabriel. Dean wasn’t wrong, Gabriel looked awful. His skin pale, his beautiful honey eyes a dull rusty colour and his beautiful blonde hair flat, matted and greasy. He stopped struggling and allowed Gabriel to place a hand on him, he could feel Gabriel’s grace run through him healing his body as it went, Gabriel gasped when he was done, at the extent of his wounds or the amount of grace it took to fix him Sam wasn’t sure. Gabriel stood, looked at Dean and left knowing Sam didn’t want to see him. It hurt Sam just as much thinking Gabriel wasn’t even going to try. He was tired and lonely. So tired of Gabriel not wanting him and lonely from the feeling of the incomplete bond. The incomplete, accidental, unwanted bond. The bond itself was too much of a draw on him soul, it demanded he fix this and at the same time demanded that he end it. He didn’t know where to go, which way to turn and he darent tell Dean. Chuck knows what we would say or do to the archangel. He didn’t get a chance to hide it though, before Cas obviously saw something he wasn’t supposed to, “Sam, when did you two start your bond?” Sam’s shoulders slumped, he leaned heavily into the crate he was still perched against and sighed, “You weren’t supposed to know. Gabriel still doesn’t know, he doesn’t need to know do you understand me?” Cas nodded uncertainly before glancing at Dean. His face was in a deep scowl, “and to answer your question, the night before I left, I didn’t even know we’d managed to start the bond until what happened with Rowena happened.” Cas cursed out loud shocking both Dean and Sam, “ I’m sorry, but Gabriel should have known better!” Dean had barely moved since Sam had enlightened them, he didn’t know how he was going to deal with this, “Sam, how are you gonna feel being around Gabriel again?” Sam just shrugged, dragged himself to to his feet and brushed himself down. He kept his head ducked and his shoulders pulled in. Dean had never seen his brother like this, yes he never used his full height unless hunting and yes he was just a giant softie but this was resignation pure and simple. Sam had wanted to die and only allowed himself to be healed so that they could go after Mary and Jack. Cas managed to zap them both back to the bunker before Sam could change his mind. Within the few hours of his arrival they were around the planning table trying to figure out the best course of action, Sam piped up, an unusual request shocking the occupants of the room, “I need you to trust me, we need to summon Lucifer.” There were shouts of protest from both Dean and Cas, Gabriel sighed and Rowena shook in fear, “he’s changed since the Amara thing. He helped me when I was on my own.” Gabriel nodded, he wanted to help Sam in any way he needed, if only he knew. Dean and Cas looked at Sam’s determined face and both nodded simultaneously. Sam nodded and softly intoned, “Lucifer I need you.” A quick flash of bright white wings and there stood Lucifer, he was still wandering around in Nick, but they’d found a way to stabilise his vessel so that it could carry him. “Hello Sammy, what do I owe this pleasure?” Lucifer took the time to look around the room and frowned. His young brother was frowning at him, his young seraph brother looked unsure and uneasy and Lucifer tried to ease the tensions with a shy smile, “ Hello everybody, I must start with apologies. Sam and I crossed paths not long after he left here. He caught me in a ring of fire and between us we reset my grace. I no longer burn cold and I no long want to start an apocalypse and in fact I don’t rightly recall much. After that Sam told me everything that happened here including....” He glanced at Gabriel and Rowena a look of accusation flirting across his serene face, “ Lucifer, please.” “Sorry Sam.” Sam nodded, he moved in front of Lucifer and took a defensive stance. “If we’re going in there we’ll need all the back up we can get so...” Sam turned to Lucifer and smiled, “Lucifer.... yes.”


	3. Samifer

As Lucifer’s light settled behind Sam’s eyes all hell broke loose in the room. Nick, Lucifer’s previous vessel, settled into a chair with a great sigh of relief. Almost like he had lost a great weight, which wasn’t too far fetched. “Lucifer! Get out of my mate!!!”  
Lucifer’s scowled, it was unusual to see such a burning red scowl on Sam’s face, “you gave up your mate Gabriel. You...”  
He appeared to listen for something, muttered a reply and then sighed. He left the sentence hanging, Dean and Cas had a vague idea what he was about to say having had the conversation with Sam about his bond, “ I what? Lucifer?”  
“Never mind little brother.” Lucifer smiled, it was an empty smile and it made Dean uncomfortable looking at his brothers face like that. He turned back to the plans they had been making and reviewed everything factoring in Lucifer before nodding.  
“We should be able to get Mum and Jack back and if we’re quick and quiet about it hopefully dick with wings won’t catch on.” Lucifer’s ears perked up at his sons name and turned towards Dean and Castiel. He heard Sam fill him in on their relationship. They’d bonded years ago and settled into a quiet and peaceful relationship. It wasn’t very often immediately obvious but when Lucifer looked closer he could see that Castiel was never too far from Dean’s side, when Dean moved Castiel moved with him. He nodded his head to himself forgetting that the human in the room would find it a little odd. “How is Jack, Castiel?”  
“He’s growing well, his powers are getting strong.” Lucifer nodded and at a nudge from his vessel the red seeped away from behind his eyes, “how are we going to hold the rift open? We can’t very well leave both of our archangels here feeding it.”  
“If we store vials of your grace then I should be able to hold the rift open for a good two days. We'll have to take vials on the hour until you leave.” Gabriel nodded and Sam nodded for Lucifer. Before moving away to the kitchen. They had a day or so before they were going to preform the spell.

For the next 24 hours both Gabriel and lucifer provided a goal of grace on the hour. It barely depleted them what with the recovery intervals. It did however make Sam nervous every time he was in the room with Gabriel. Lucifer could feels Sam’s anxiousness and anguish from the depths of his vessel and wished he could do something about it.   
So when Sam’s soul took to sleeping that evening he sought out his baby brother. He found him, in the den surrounded by alcohol and slouched in the corner, “what would Sam say about this?”  
Gabriel shrugged, Sam shouldn’t care. Gabriel had broken him and he deserved Sam’s hate for what he had done. He couldn’t even explain it. “Sam shouldn’t care, he should move on I’m toxic. I’ve always known this. It’s partly why I left after all. You and Micheal wouldn’t have started fighting if not for me.”  
Lucifer cocked his head to the side, how had his little brother figured that? He remembered it different. He’d taken the mark, and everything after that had been darker, more anger filled. He didn’t understand how Gabriel had come to his conclusion. But then he didn’t really remember much of his last days in heaven, just anger and shouting interspersed with hand to hand combat with Micheal.   
Gabriel saw his confusion and sighed, “you both fought about or over me for years. How you hadn’t raised me right. How you’d taught me too many tricks. How Micheal had pushed too far. There were other things but I’ve mostly forgotten them now.”  
“ I don’t remember.” Gabriel knew that. It had been pretty obvious when he’d arrived and apologised for the things he was sure Sam had told him about, “but what I do know for certain is you’re in love with my vessel. What I don’t understand what caused you to cheat on him when you had already acquiesced to you mate.”  
He hadn’t said it exactly but hopefully Gabriel would get the idea. He got up and left the den, hoping he’d left Gabriel enough to consider, albeit a slightly cryptic idea to consider, but Gabriel was smart. He’d figure it out, he just hoped it wouldn’t be too late.


	4. Apocalypse land

Gabriel sat amongst the empty bottles thinking on what Lucifer had said. He brother wouldn’t say something like that without a reason. He absentmindedly got up, cleaned up and moved towards the planning room. He knew that would be moving out in the morning and wanted to at least sober up before they left. He knew his mate had Lucifer now, but he still had to protect him.   
He sat in a chair in the corner thinking about what his brother had said. Acquiesced to his mate. He thought back to the night he’d spent with Sam, before this whole mess started. Yes, he’d slept with Sam, and Sam had topped. He remembered his grace getting a little out of control and Sam biting down on his collar bone. It suddenly dawned on him. Sam had started the bond, completed half of it and then he’d, for some reason, hooked up with Rowena.   
He didn’t know why, just felt an urge and did it. Almost a flitter of a thought, and before he’d realised they’d been found. The whole memory was a little fuzzy. Just as he was about to think more into it, Sam, Dean and Cas all wandered in Rowena not far behind them. She kept her gaze to her spell book and worked quickly getting the portal open.   
It wasn’t long before they were all through the rift working towards the camp that Mary and Jack had last been seen at. Gabriel stayed distracted but Sam, who was currently Lucifer and Dean were on high alert. It turned out it was a good thing because they were soon attacked by vampires who’d been chasing a couple of kids running from the direction they were headed.   
Lucifer smited two and Dean beheaded another before everything settled. Cas had stayed back preferring to let Lucifer get comfortable in Sam’s skin. After that Lucifer let Sam take over so that between him and his brother they could question the kids and move on.   
They were heading towards an old mine passage way and vampire nest. A big one by the sounds of it. Gabriel didn’t want to go through but the others outnumbered him. Given his current stance in their eyes they wouldn’t listen any way.

He wish he’d made them… Sam got bitten and dragged off. He hoped Lucifer would be able to fix him but in the mean time they fled out of the mine. Gabriel was shocked and in agony over watching his mate get bitten, despite knowing Lucifer should be able to handle it, he was scared he would never see his mate again, never get to complete the bond.   
They made their way to camp, Mary greeted them and asked after Sam. Dean told her what happened and before she could break down explained that Sam was carrying Lucifer around. She gasped and proceeded to interrogate Dean over what had happened and why Satan was in her youngest.  
Gabriel sat out of the way, barely holding his tears back and muttering away to himself about the incomplete bond. Asking himself why Sam had never told him that he knew, or that he’d started the bond. Perhaps he’d thought that Gabriel had known. “Sam never wanted to push you Gabriel, I expect he would have told you eventually. But then….”  
“I fucked up.” He grouched, he knew it was his own fault. He didn’t understand why, “I don’t know what happened, it’s all kind of fuzzy.”  
“I did wonder, I know you lean more towards flight then fight, brother, but never from your mate.” It did sting any less with the careful wording of his brother’s thoughts. Yes, he did tend to run away, he’d even run from his mate once, all though he had been so sure he had been the only one to know. Now, it seemed, that hadn’t been the case. Now it made much more sense about Sam’s gentle and constant care when he had been returned from Asmodeus. After that the brothers sat wordlessly next to each other, but silently hoping Sam/Lucifer would catch up.  
They set about loading supplies and kit into the old bus Dean was currently fixing to fix. Cas and Gabriel helping with the heavier things, it was easy with a little angel mojo.mid way through the packing Sam stumbled into the camp, looking a little worse for wear but alive. He was immediately taken into a hug by Dean and then Mary. Jack, who’d been silently helping, was next followed by a firm hand on the shoulder from Cas. He smiled at each in turn.  
Gabriel wanted to take Sam into a strong hug and never let him go but instead smiled at Sam and proceeded to put his load in the back of the bus. He only just caught the shattered look flit across his mates face and sighed. He explained what had happened, how Lucifer and taken over, stopped the bleeding and killed all the vamps in the local area before sitting himself down and healing the wound. He told how they’d swapped out a few times on the way over, each better equipped to deal with different situations.   
Lucifer had dealt with some angels on the way over and Sam was worried that if any had gotten away that Michael would learn what they were up to. Dean told his brother to relax and take a break as they finished getting ready. He’d not long fixed the bus and it was sat idling in the background.  
After a short rest, everyone piled on to the bus and away they went. It wasn’t a long journey and despite some fears the bus wouldn’t hold together long enough they managed to make it back to the rift in short order.   
Halfway through getting the refugees through they saw a bright white streak heading for them and knew Michael was on to them. Sam cursed out loud before visibly straightening as Lucifer took over. An archangel blade slid from his sleeve and he stood ready. Gabriel didn’t even need to think, as Michael landed he was already on top of his brother from this world, not leaving any room for Lucifer to get involved. He knew Lucifer would never let his vessel get hurt, but he couldn’t take that opportunity. He would never let his mate down, never again!  
He didn’t see Lucifer swap back out, or hear Sam’s voice scream his name as his brother dragged him towards the rift. He moved out of Michael’s reach, leaving him with a large gash across his vessels chest. Gabriel’s own chest was heaving with the exhaustion; he had never could best his own Michael let along this apocalypse hardened one. He turned, smiled at Sam, and told him to leave, “I’m not going to run this time Sam. Its time I stopped, please go. And remember I always loved you.”  
He turned back and dived back in. straight into Michael’s own archangel blade. He screamed, his grace burning out just as Sam and Dean fell through the rift, landing hard on the library floor. Sam didn’t move, despite coxing from Dean. It took Lucifer taking over before his vessel moved. He took a seat and just dropped his head into his arms.   
Cas took over distributing the refugees into rooms and left Dean to comfort his brother, who, now that Lucifer had taken over, was refusing to come out. Lucifer finally put his vessel’s soul into a deep sleep and got up to help out. Between him and Dean they had a quick worried chat over Sam and what might happen to Gabriel now before resolving to leave it alone until Sam had grieved.


	5. downhill steps

The following weeks were difficult. Sam’s mood was volatile to say the least, which meant that so was Lucifer’s. Sam would periodically shut down forcing the fallen to take over control, it was putting them all on edge.  
Dean had no idea how to deal with the situation. His brother was broken, despite it only being only half a bond it was still enough to shred Sam’s soul into pieces. At this point he was eternally grateful to Lucifer, he’d taken to keeping Sam’s soul somewhat together and preventing Sam from becoming self-destructive.   
It was a band aid at best. Cas, who was lost, had taken to trying to find Chuck, he knew full well that the deity didn’t want to be found and his mate probably wasn’t helping with his even increasingly aggressive and murderous prayers. It had gotten to the point where other angels had been pulled into help, including Michael.   
It had been tumultuous at best to start, and though not 100% better, it was helping. It also meant that the Winchester brothers had their half-brother back. Turned out that even though his vessel had been molotov’d by Cas Michael had taken precautions and it left Adam unharmed. It was only a small win but one that had at least trying to smile.  
Between them they were carrying Sam/Lucifer through the days that came. Sam knew his mate was dead, he felt it in the bond the was running ablaze across his soul reminding he hadn’t been able to save him. However, everyone else was at little optimistic that Gabriel had pulled the wool over apocalypse Michael’s eyes.   
Nick, who’d decided to stay with them, spent his days helping Lucifer deal with Sam’s emotions. It wasn’t like he had anything to go back to. One day, three weeks after the rift, nick suggested to Lucifer that maybe he should take a break from Sam and that he could use him and stay close. It took some convincing that they wouldn’t go far before Lucifer took the opportunity for peace.  
It worked so well that they work out a rotation that one day a week Lucifer would go to nick and they’d rest from each other. Lucifer’s grace needed the rest more and more often. Sam’s soul wasn’t mending; he wasn’t trying to mend it. And one such day Lucifer, in Nick, left Sam to talk to dean about his brother’s mental state.  
Dean didn’t want to hear it. Didn’t want to hear that his brother spent most of his days wishing for death, or something to kill the pain, or both. After a long hard conversation, they concluded that maybe it was time to find another course of action. They didn’t know what yet, besides which Sam had to be on board. Not that the younger Winchester was in any way going to make a sound decision.   
On top of that Lucifer had spent half the time trying to hide his resurfacing feeling for Michael. Something he knew Sam had noticed and was struggling with.   
Unbeknownst to them Sam took the opportunity of not being under constant watch and walked out the bunker. He didn’t know what he was going to do, just that he couldn’t stay any longer. He walked into Lebanon and hitched a ride with a lorry. He considered himself lucky that 6 hours down the line, and a couple of switches he was in the middle of no where in an abandoned building. He’d lifted some food supplies from a local store a few hours ago and disappeared into nowhere.   
He knew everyone would panic but he couldn’t face the loss of Gabriel or hold Lucifer back from his happiness any more. He did however want to find out whether he could bring back Gabriel from the other place. What he didn’t know was where to start or how to start, he knew if he even thought about technology then dean would hunt him down, which is why he’d left everything, bar his gun and knife behind.   
It took less than an hour for someone to notice his disappearance, and his lack of technology. Instantly all angels scattered in hopes of tracking him down and though they found his starting point due to cctv cameras they couldn’t find where he’d gone or what he intended to do. This led to Dean, completely broken down in Cas’ arms with Mary sat beside him, muttering about unable to help his baby brother.   
Adam ended up in a corner, quietly saddened by this unable to think about where his brother could have gone. He knew there would be no true logical solution to where Sam would have disappeared to, or whether he wold have just ended it somewhere along the way. Michael sat in the back of his head sending ideas his way, but Adam ended up shooting them down.   
Lucifer had frantically flown away trying to hunt down his vessel, blaming himself for leaving Sam alone for too long. He didn’t even want to think about what his vessel intended to do, only that he had to find him before anything happened. He hadn’t even told anyone the fact that without Lucifer Sam’s soul would have slowly degraded into black due to the broken bond.   
He finally got his most trusted demons in to help, Crowley leading them in the search. It was this that got them a lucky break when Crowley thought he spotted Sam in a small town in the south east. He spent the next few days looking for the moose and it was only when he heard about a demon being ganked that he knew for sure. When he found the husk of one of his minions he knew something was seriously wrong and quickly flitted back to the bunker to make his report.  
“hello boys.” His customary greeting sliding off his tongue, “I have a lead…. But you aren’t going to like it.”  
Dean perked up, even bad news was news. Lucifer walked in a minute later having sensed Crowley’s entrance and demanded the report, “I found moose, or at least his general vicinity. But what I also found is not going to please you.”  
“what?!! Damn it Crowley, tell us!” dean demanded explosively, and a touch desperately.  
“I found one of my demons, drained of their blood.” Dean cursed violently, making everyone flinch. Lucifer slumped into a chair. Everyone else looked confused, Cas, who’d slipped in last second, catching the last sentence, also cursed violently enough that it even shocked Lucifer and Dean.   
As the shock set in Crowley turned to Lucifer and gave to coordinates to the demon body. Maybe the fallen would have better luck hunting down his vessel, if said moose hadn’t fled the area first. However, he knew that this was the best luck they’d had in a while, because while it was bad for Sam it meant that know he’d started his addiction again he’d be easier to find.  
Dean moved to Lucifer’s side and indicated going to see what they could find. The fallen nodded and they disappeared. It would take longer with Dean in tow but two sets of eyes were but then one. They found the demon right where Crowley said they would, in the exact condition he’d said. At least the demon hadn’t been lying…  
“can you sense him?” Lucifer took a second to feel about hoping not to feel when he was expecting. When he felt it he almost choked on his gasp.  
“I can, he… he’s ummm.”  
“for Chuck’s sake Lucifer spit it out.” Dean commanded.  
“I know you are aware that given enough demon blood, Sam becomes a demon.” Dean nodded, he’d seen his eyes the last time this had happened, “what I didn’t mention, because I’d been keeping an eye on him, was that due to the bond ripping Sam’s soul apart was that given a length of time it would darken to a demon soul. What I didn’t anticipate was Sam taking demons blood again and accelerating the process….”  
The string of curses that left Dean’s mouth almost turned Lucifer’s hair blue. “the last time he did the blood thing, he was doing it for a good reason. It took a while to see it but I know he meant well. This time…”  
“he’s doing it to numb the pain and make him stronger to find Gabriel.” ‘this isn’t good’ was left unsaid, but completely understood. They moved to where Lucifer felt Sam, finding him passed out on a pallet made of old canvas, bottles of alcohol strewn around him haphazardly.   
Their arrival didn’t go unnoticed and Sam sat up with a shock, his gun cocked and aimed at Dean’s head, “ah, hello roomie! And dearest big brother Dean. Come to take your broken, useless excuse of a baby brother back to that prison, I suppose.”  
The tone of voice stunned and dazed both other occupants. Sam didn’t even move, the gun still trained on Dean, his hand as steady as any normal day hunting something nasty. Except this time, he looked ready to shoot, and kill, his brother. “well I won’t be going without a fight, I have things to be doing, you know hunt demons, get stronger, kill anyone who gets in my way. Go back kill Michael, save Gabriel!”  
“Sammy stop, please. No one wants you to do this to yourself. You’re scaring me.” Sam’s grip faltered slightly, but otherwise staying on target, “Gabriel wouldn’t want you to do this, we’ll find another way of bringing him back.”  
“and besides Sam how did you intend on getting the rift open?” Lucifer’s question made Sam smirk, Lucifer jolted at the sheer look of joy on Sam’s face.   
“oh, I would have just gotten yours, or Michael’s grace. Adam is so very small after all!” Dean growled, this was no longer his brother. And just to confirm Sam’s eyes flitted to black as an evil smile graced his normally handsome face. Before anybody could shift Lucifer reappeared behind Sam and knocked him out with his grace.  
“we’ll have to hurry, now he’s a demon this won’t last for very long.” He grabbed Dean and Sam’s slumped shoulder before flying off and landing in the bunker. They worked quickly to place him in the cell behind the shelves, a demon trap in place. They removed anything that could be used as a weapon or to get himself free before locking the door behind them.  
Both aimed for the kitchen and copious supply of alcohol in the cupboards there. They poured themselves a drink and down it. A few more disappeared before they felt themselves stable enough to inform the others.


	6. getting gabriel back.

Lucifer and Dean called a family meeting in the library, they had settled their emotions a little with the alcohol, however this next part was going to be difficult. As everyone settled in Dean handed out glasses and then passed the whiskey around. When he took the, now empty, bottle back he sighed and took a deep breath, “we found Sam.”  
There was a cheerful murmur, mostly checked because Dean’s facial expression and voice said there was more to it and with a heavy heart he revealed, “Sam’s a demon. He’s currently locked up in the dungeon, in a devil’s trap.”  
“He threatened Adam and Michael. His only focus now will be getting grace and going after the other Michael.” Lucifer took over, he could see Dean slump in a chair his resolve almost broken. Cas stood and took Dean away to their room, hopefully his baby brother could bring his mate around. “There is only one problem now, only Gabriel can save Sam from himself. It was the bond that sent him this way initially. He just sped up the process.”  
Mary took Adam’s hand in hers as he shook slightly, Sam had always been the most welcoming out of his older brothers, Michael seethed in the background, no one threatened his vessel. No one. Bobby cursed, he’d seen a few people in his world go demon due to various reasons, and none have them could be saved. “maybe we should go back, get Gabriel’s body at least.”  
“What would that accomplish?” Lucifer didn’t even want to think about finding his brothers body, wings burnt into the ground, “besides we can’t guarantee where we would go to, it could take a week to get back there.”  
“If we took the ingredients with us, and either you or Michael than we wouldn’t need to worry about the rift.” He sat there a thoughtful look on his face. It could work, except they had no way of beating Michael, “could you and Michael best Michael together?”  
“we could if we were both in our true vessels, but Dean wouldn’t except Michael now that he’s angel married to Cas and mine is currently a demon.” Adam straightened as Michael took over he stood put a hand on Mary’s shoulder and stepped over to Lucifer.  
“either way, I think we need to try. I’ll talk to Dean. If at least one of us is in our true vessel, we’ll have a chance. As you’ve said he isn’t in any vessel I would have taken in this world, maybe it isn’t his true vessel.” With that he left out towards where he might find his vessel and his mate leaving Lucifer to contemplate what to do with his own vessel. With him being a demon now, a strong one at that given his place in the grand scheme of thing, he was going to have a tougher time. He could in theory take over his vessel still. It would be a fight, but being the father of demons should help.  
After letting everyone know that they would be informed should a solution arise. He made his way down to the dungeon to see Sam. When he arrived, he found Sam cursing and trying to break the demon trap. He walked in and stood just outside the line, “hello Sam.”  
“Roomie! How good to see you! Are you here to play with me? I’m bored.” Lucifer stood silently, he was a little rankled when he realised just how much like evil him Sam was turning into. No wonder he had been picked as his vessel, Sam was much more like him then he realised, despite being the over protective brother like Dean.  
“We’re going in for Gabriel’s body Sam. Will you let me in? We’re going to have to take on au Michael, and ideally we could do with our perfect vessels.” Lucifer sounded cautious, and a little pessimistic. But Sam's face lit up at the thought of going for Gabriel. He knew that they were unlikely to ever get Gabriel back, and therefore Sam as well, but at least they could give him a proper burial. And maybe his influence over Sam would help lighten his soul a little, “you don’t seem to be craving demon blood anymore.”  
“I don’t need it anymore, I'm as strong as I need to be, I’m going to kill Michael. Even if it kills me too.” Sam’s eyes flicked back and the conviction in his voice was solid, “we’ll have to find a way to fight side by side if I'm going to let you in again. Something tells me he won’t be expecting an archangel to use demon powers.”  
Sam made a good point, but the only way he knew to do that was practically impossible to reverse the longer they left it, Lucifer said as such and Sam seemed to think on it, “I suppose I could take a back seat until the fight. My powers aren’t nearly as limitless as yours are.”  
With that resolved Sam gave the all clear and Lucifer transferred to his vessel. As agreed Sam took a back seat, and a little bit of a snooze while he was there. He didn’t need to any more but it would alleviate some of the boredom. Nick scraped some of the paint away and Lucifer stepped out before leading Nick back out of the dungeons.   
He met Dean and Castiel in library. Cas' face was a picture of unhappiness and Dean’s shoulders had a familiar straightness, “I see we both managed it then.”  
Michael nodded, he heard a soft growl from Castiel and Michael hung his head, “you better bring my mate back Michael, or nothing will save you from what I will do to you.”  
Lucifer had never seen Michael so chastised before. He didn’t even mention that Castiel didn’t have the power or the tools to take him out. He didn’t think it would help his cause any either. Lucifer chuckled a little, “and don’t think you’re going to get away with this either Lucifer. Sam better come back in the same relatively good condition he left in. He might be an abomination right now but he’s still Dean’s little brother.”  
Lucifer ducked his head at the scolding. Cas could be downright scary when he wanted to be, it was no wonder that at one point he had been competing with Michael as the best warrior heaven had. He might only be a seraph, but he had no doubt that Castiel was the strongest of his baby siblings and with free will he was also completely unpredictable to other angels. He thought about offering Cas a chance to come with them but then he caught what was obviously Dean's face begging him to leave Cas alone. “we’ll be as quick as we can and I promise we will only engage if provoked. I don’t want either of them hurt any more then you do baby brother.”  
With that they activated the spell and stepped through. Lucifer had almost forgotten how dank and horrible this place was. He looked to Michael and the both flew to the closest land mark that they could remember being near. Landing they took stock of there they were in relation to where the rift had been last time they’d been through here. Realising it wasn’t far they set of at a walk. Neither made any small conversation, hoping that their small, covert movements wouldn’t alert anyone to their presence.  
They ended up defeating a couple of demons along the way. They’d been desperate for anything they could sink their teeth into and two angels alone had looked like an easy target. They had been wrong. Barely winded from their little tussle Michael and Lucifer moved on, keeping out of sight along a small path that Lucifer recognised from the last time they had been here. This had been the path they had come in by. Taking the lead, it wasn’t long before they saw Gabriel's body laid out in the clearing.  
They hung back cautiously, uncertain if anyone was watching. Angel felt different here and neither had spent long enough near any of them to get a true sense of what to feel for. Moving cautiously forward they scooped Gabriel's body up onto Lucifer’s back and secured him with some straps they had stuffed in their pockets. They were about to move back out of the large area when Michael pointed out the white streak in the sky. It visibly made a course change and both archangels panicked and moved back into the tree line.  
It was too late however, Michael's double landed in the clearing before calling out to them, “come out, come out, where ever you are!!!”  
Quickly unhooking Gabriel bot Lucifer and Michael fanned out in different directions moving around Michael so that they were opposite each other. Lucifer stepped out in the clearing, keeping his Michael out of sight for now. Until this Michael caught on they had the advantage, “well, hello brother. We just came for what was ours.”  
“Oh Gabriel, shame really, I always liked Gabriel. But I did it once.” Lucifer hated how nonchalant Michael sounded about it all, “I see you’ve found your perfect vessel. You were wearing last time you were here, were you not?”  
“Yes, he’s quite comfortable, but you see, that was his mate you killed. You’re lucky it’s me in here, otherwise I'm afraid there would be a horrible fight.” Lucifer smirked, he knew Michael didn’t know about Sam's demoness or his Michael and tried to keep him talking for as long as possible. His Michael needed more time to move into position, and as such Lucifer had to be ready just in case anything went wrong. “I see you didn’t have your perfect vessel, as I understand it, yours was never born.”  
“No, that’s true. I don’t have mine but Jeremy was kind enough to will his body to the service of god. Free reign in here and no pesky consent issues.” If Lucifer hadn’t realised how different his Michael was from this one, this would have cemented it.  
“Will you let us leave with Gabriel's body? We’d like to bury him.” Michael laughed, apparently finding something entertaining with Lucifer’s request. Sam had not long since awoken and was growling in the back of Lucifer’s mind. Forcing himself forward it was Sam that spoke next, “something funny you son of a bitch!”  
“Oh, the vessel. Hello vessel, you should know better than to speak out to your betters. You are Lucifer’s vessel after all.” Michael taunted, he didn’t know what was taking his Michael so long, if he didn’t hurry up Lucifer was unlikely to hold Sam back much longer.   
“oh, so he thinks he’s the big man in the meat suit, does he? Things work a little different in this one.” Sam was making things worse, but in Michael's anger he was little unprepared when his Michael jumped out blade aimed for the heart.


	7. good news

Michael struck missing his counterparts heart and the killing blow by a few centimetres. Sam shifted slightly, Lucifer moving up beside the demon’s consciousness so that they could merge their energies. Sam shifted them to Michael’s side facing the other version of the archangel. He was seeping grace from the slice from Michael's blade, it didn’t really slow him down. Both Michael and Lucifer pulled their archangel blades from their sleeves and into a defensive position. Sam’s other hand glowed a deep red as he moved his hand up, he didn’t think his demon expelling trick would work on an angel let alone an archangel but he could make that nasty injury worse.  
Lucifer jumped forward making Michael trip backwards giving his brother the inlet to slice at him again. Sam worked on the side lines sending his demon energy out making the injuries hurt more. They continued to fight like this, both sides ending up with multiple injuries. Sam helped Lucifer by sealing his grace in with his own energy, allowing Lucifer to maintain a more manageable grip on his grace.   
It wasn’t long before Sam was becoming frustrated with Michael's apparent lack of submission. As Michael attacked his opponent again Sam saw his chance and flitted in behind the archangel, taking Lucifer’s blade he shoved it hard between the archangel’s shoulder blades, “that’s for my mate, you son of a bitch!”  
He twisted and stood back as his grace exploded, Sam huffed and moved towards Gabriel, determined to get home. As Michael strapped Gabriel to his back he struggled to stand as the fight hit him and exhaustion became evident. Lucifer quickly took over and between them they moved into a suitable place to perform the spell, in order, to return home.  
As they arrived back in the bunker library they deposited Gabriel's body gently on the library table. Michael moved into Adam, giving Cas his hunter back. Cas spent the next 5 minutes moving his hands over Dean’s body making sure that he was okay and uninjured. Lucifer moved to a seat and sat heavily. Sam was asleep comfortably in the back of his mind, “Sam did it, he killed the other Michael. However now we have the issue of a dead Gabriel and a demon Sam. Neither of which we can do anything to help. My staying in this body isn’t going to help much in the grand scheme of things, it won’t be long before Sam insists on his body back.”  
“In the book of shadows there is a resurrection spell for a witch, maybe we could tweak it for an archangel?” Rowena piped up she had to large spell book in front of her pouring over the spell and the subsequent information about how it worked. “It says here for a part of the witch’s previous body; we have Gabriel's body so we can do that part of the spell.”  
Lucifer moved to lean over Rowena’s shoulder reading the spell and information for himself. He hummed in thought as he ran over the aspect of the spells ingredients. “We can substitute a witch’s magic for archangel grace. The other option of course is to go into the empty myself and get Gabriel that way.”  
There was massive noise of disagreement and Lucifer sighed. Besides his father, and his little brother which he wasn’t going to send, he was the only other angel he knew that had entered the empty and come back. Last time he had done it he had gone in for Michael, long before he was cast down. His brother still thought that their father had saved them and Lucifer was content to leave it that way. He would always love Michael from afar. “If we can’t tweak the spell I'm going in, Sam’s bond with Gabriel should guide us to him.”  
“what about you?” Michael sounded a little stressed at the thought of Lucifer putting himself at risk, “you have no bond to bring you back.”  
“I didn’t have one the last time I went in, I did a Castiel. I annoyed the deity there until he let me leave.” Michael frowned, he didn’t remember Lucifer ever going into the empty before, surely he would remember that. Castiel smirked, he'd been annoying because he couldn’t face leaving his mate behind again. Not when he could feel his pain across from this dimension into the empty. He had been very lucky his bond with his mate hadn’t faded yet.  
Michael was about to question Lucifer about his last visit when a flash entered the room and Chuck stood there in all his glory, Cas had to grab Dean and Lucifer growled. Nobody else really knew enough about his to react, “how dare you come here now! Where were you three weeks ago, or when Gabriel came back from that douche I called my son?”  
Chuck sighed, “I apologise, I was busy reorganising a few things.”  
“What things, you son of a bitch! What things are more important than your son being tortured by a dick and then said son dying at the hands of an alternate version of your son. What the hell possessed you to come here now?!” Dean struggled against his mate, he so badly wanted to lamp the deity before him. Cas was actually struggling to maintain a grip on his furious mate, he only managed it by flaring his wings and bringing them around and drawing Dean in with them. Everyone else a muffled, ‘not fair, Cas.’ Before Chuck managed to get a word in.  
“Between myself and Amara we’ve managed to restore heaven, though I doubt anyone here is likely to want to return. We’ve also taken hell under control with Amara spearheading that endeavour.” Lucifer perked up, did this mean he was free? Or was he going to get sent back to his cage again. He took a quick glance at Michael before stepping up to his father.  
“I’ll take the risk of replacing Gabriel, I couldn’t face going back to the cage again, but at least let me save my little brother first.” Lucifer sounded resigned, he didn’t want to risk his vessel either but he needed Sam so that he could find Gabriel, “just one thing, Sam he shouldn’t be caught up in this.”  
With this Chuck realised just how much damage past events had damaged his children. What had he done about it, he had hide away and written a set of books. “You aren’t going back to the cage; Sam will be fine and so will Gabriel. I never should have let you take the mark.”  
Lucifer choked on tears on tears, Michael's sigh of relief was loud in his haste to release the breath he had been holding and somewhere from Cas' feathers Dean shouted a sarcastic thank you.


	8. better news

Chuck took a seat and dragged the witch’s tome towards him. He glanced at the spell they had been talking about, “this will not work.”  
Lucifer nodded and moved to gather things he would need to open the portal for the empty, “what are you doing?”   
Chuck had seemed surprised that Lucifer was so willing to go in after his brother. Again, except this time it wasn’t because he was in love with him. Chuck knew Lucifer was feeling guilty over what had happened whilst his grace was wonky. He should have reset Lucifer’s grace long before his fall, but he hadn’t really seen it, hiding away as he did. It was only when Michael demanded Lucifer be sorted that Chuck had waved at him telling him to sort it himself. Michael preceded to throw his brother in a cage built for the nastiest of beings. Yet, Lucifer still harboured feelings for Michael, plain as day to Chuck, the only other times Chuck had seen devotion like that involved the Winchester brothers.  
“You can’t go!” Michael grabbed Lucifer’s hand dragging him to stand in from of him before taking Lucifer by the shoulders, “I can’t let you go! Why would you go when you have no way of coming back? Just because it worked once! Why would it work again?”  
“Michael, please. I have to go!” Lucifer pulled away from Michael and began setting up, he didn’t want Michael to see the hope and guilt warring in his eyes.   
“Why, you bastard? Answer me why it has to be you!” Michael was getting angry; he didn’t want to watch Lucifer go off to die. Sure, he wanted Gabriel back too, however not at the cost of Lucifer, the only angel he had ever truly had feelings for.  
“Because! I killed him once and I never got to apologise! Because if I can save you from that place than I should give saving Gabriel a chance, no one else can go!” Michael’s look of shock startled Lucifer until he realised what he had said. He had never wanted Michael to know he had saved him from the empty. Realising he had turned to shout at Michael quickly whirled around to hide his flaming cheeks. Using Michael's shocked silence, he mixed the rest of the ingredient and picked up the Athame from the table he placed it against his palm ready for the last ingredients, mixed grace, and blood.   
He never got to slice as Michael spun him and before Lucifer could even argue he found Michael's lips on his kissing him angrily and with a desperation he had never known Michael to have. Michael held strong as he kissed Lucifer to within an inch of his grace. When he let go Lucifer was panting softly with a look of shocked surprise on his handsome face. “You can’t go, what if you don’t come back to me?!”  
Michael was so quiet, and in the silence of the room easily heard. Even given the situation everyone surrounding them were incredibly happy for Lucifer and Michael, nobody voiced it, however, as the situation was fraught with the various emotions hanging in the air. Lucifer was suddenly incredibly glad that Sam was asleep deep inside the back of his vessel. “I have to go Michael, and I will always find a way back you. I always have before, even when you threw me away.”  
“I didn’t know how to help you and you were becoming so hateful and dangerous, I was worried what you would do to others, I never minded when you focussed on me but the seraphs could never have dealt with your wrath.” Even so Michael looked incredibly ashamed at what he had done. In the background Chuck hung his head, he wished he could reset this, reset it all to the beginning so that none of this ever happened, except he knew his sons, and the Winchesters, would never allow him to do it even if he could.  
Lucifer moved back to the spell bowl and pulled the Athame across his palm, he scrunched it up mixing his leaking grace with his blood and letting it drip in to the mixture. With a soft poof, a rent appeared off to the side. Lucifer woke his vessel and quickly explained what they were going in to do. Sam practically forced Lucifer to jump in, but not before the fallen placed a quick peck on Michael's cheek. This caused Sam to let out a whoop of joy which almost deafened Lucifer’s true ears.  
Stepping in Lucifer was reminded of why they called this place them empty, ‘Sam, you’ll need to follow what you have your bond towards Gabriel, or we could be wandering around her for a while.’  
Lucifer felt Sam nod and then the sheer concentration as Sam tried to gather what was left of his half bond together in order to follow any lead towards Gabriel. As Sam concentrated, he would give single word directions when required. It felt like they had been there for hours as they wandered around the perpetual darkness. With no other senses, other than Sam following the bond it was a dark and timeless place.   
Despite the endless feeling of time they had only been in there half an hour before the entity that was the guardian of the empty showed himself. Unable to pick which part of his vessel to copy, he appeared as half Sam and half gently glowing man shame mass. Sam who was watching from behind Lucifer couldn’t help wonder if that was what Lucifer looked like without a vessel. “What are you doing here? Last time you came through here I warned you to never try this again.”  
“I must, Gabriel, my brother, he was taken in battle, I would say take me instead but my soon to be mate is surely to follow and kick up a fuss if we do not return with him.” Lucifer was hoping that the threat of the eldest of the archangel would temper the entity into letting him pass and as an added bonus, “as well as, my father has given me permission to pass through your lands unhindered.”  
Chuck hadn’t said so expressly but he was hoping the half bluff would jolt the entity into believing him, “my vessel is Gabriel's mate and is in desperate need of the bond that has only been half formed. Surely you are aware of what that means, having had angels in such a situation pass into your lands in the past.”  
Lucifer certainly talked a good game, thought Sam as he watched the situation unfold. Michael certainly would come looking for them if they were too long and as for his ‘desperate’ need for the bond Sam almost scoffed. He needed Gabriel, but the bond could crumble now for all he cared, he would be happy to see Gabriel alive. However, to take Gabriel back after what he had done…  
The entity seemed to acquiesce and moved aside so that they could pass, as they walked by him he moved into step beside them seemingly leading them to Gabriel's sleeping grace. They couldn’t help but feel the weight of the dark the further they moved into the entity’s lands. Until, the entity stopped them, a hand on their shoulder and pointed out into the darkness with the glowing side of his body. In front of them, a short distance away, lay Gabriel's form. “Next time you pass into my lands Lucifer Morningstar beware that I will keep you here for all eternity, and I will keep you awake so that you know the eternity you will have set before you. Am I understood?”  
“Yes thank you.” Sam, taking over, moved towards his mates grace. It was as solid as himself as he moved to lift it into his arms. It was weightless compared to when it was in his vessel and Sam was able to turn back to the entity with little trouble, “how do we exit this place?”  
“Like this.” And with a wavy they were stood back in the library in the middle of everyone. They all seemed to be stood where they had left them. Castiel quickly moved forward to take, what was now a glowing ball of grace, and quickly moved to Gabriel to deposit it back into his vessel. With a soft golden glow, it settled and his vessel started breathing again. With a sigh of relief everyone’s shoulders relaxed. The ease was quickly startled when Sam violently expelled Lucifer from his body, Lucifer was incredibly lucky Nick was quick off the mark with a muttered yes. The soft red glow settled behind his eyes before disappearing.   
“Now that’s been settled, I’d like to take my leave.” Before anyone could stop him, Sam blew a sarcastic kiss and vanished before their eyes. With that all hell broke loose.


	9. Azrael

A chuckle moved through the room, he'd been watching everything happen through his scrying orb. When he’d encouraged Gabriel to have relations with that witch he'd thought the fallout would be entertaining but what had followed had been better than he had hoped. Admittedly, he had lost them for a while when they had gone into wherever they had gone and when they had returned, he had learnt that Gabriel hadn’t made it. He had been almost disappointed until he had watched the Winchester mated to Gabriel fall apart, turning into a demon of all things.  
Maybe he could take the young Winchester under his wings now as another hit at Gabriel. He was the angel of death and retribution after all. He had been Gabriel's lover and intended mate before the archangel had left at the fall of Lucifer, his name had been Azrael, he couldn’t remember the last time he had gone by that name, or followed his calling from his father. Instead he had spent the centuries searching Gabriel out determined to get retribution for having been left in such a way. Now that Gabriel was back with them taking Samuel Winchester would be another hit to his brother, and then he'd leave Sam broken and ripped apart in a similar matter to Gabriel leaving him had done. He had tried to keep Gabriel to him, keep him with him forever and safe for all eternity.  
With that he turned back to his scrying orb and looked in to find out Gabriel's reaction to losing Samuel Winchester. “This is going to be fun!”

 

“HE DID WHAT???!!!!” Gabriel's shout rattled the door frame leading to the kitchen, he'd been awake for half an hour. When he'd awoken, he had all but demanded an update on the situation. Dean and Cas had sat down and brought him up to speed, Lucifer staying in Sam to keep him sane. Lucifer taking breaks in Nick to keep himself sane. Sam leaving and drinking demon blood. The bond having ripped Sam’s soul in such a way that the demon blood sped up the process of his demonization. Sam leaving with the sarcastic kiss. “So, let me recap. My mate is a stupid demon and he’s ran off to do dad knows what!”  
Cas nodded, the situation seemed bleak at best. His own mate was frustrated at having lost track of his brother, again. On top of that they had a recovering archangel demanding information on his own mate. Lucifer had taken to hiding behind Nick’s soul rankled by the forceful exit from Sam. Cas knew full well that the longer they left it the likelihood of someone or something was likely to try and get hold of Sam and in his current demon state would cause an awful lot of trouble. Chuck had gone to heaven to mobilise what angels he had left and to warn Amara that hell needed to mobilise also.   
Gabriel moved to pacing with his fingers against his lips, “what is Sam like as a demon?”  
“Much like Lucifer with wonky grace, other than that we don’t really know. Last time did this he did it for a good reason. That’s why it took so long for him to turn, almost turn. We brought him back from the very brink last time. Although that is my own fault. I was following orders and my orders were wrong.” Cas hung his head, he still hadn’t forgiven himself for the part he had played in bringing the apocalypse about. Dean's hand settled on his knee, he chanced a glance at his mate and caught an understanding look on his gorgeous features.   
“Last time he just wanted to gank demons, get back at Lilith, ruby didn’t help whispering in his ear like she did. That woman had a hold over Sam like I’ve never seen before. Especially Sam, he normally knows his own head better than me.” Dean uttered, he looked back at the pacing Gabriel and watched him for a few turns before carrying on, “this time though, when we caught up to him when he turned, he was very much like Lucifer in the early days of the apocalypse. Snarky, sassy, playful in a way. But more determined than ever to do it his way. His way or the high way.”  
Gabriel nodded, that meant he couldn’t hunt Sam down using his normal methods, and hunting down Sam as a demon had another added disadvantage that he hadn’t felt demon Sam. Lucifer had literally touched it, yet, he wasn’t likely to come out soon, even Michael's encouragement hadn’t helped. Also, he still had no idea how this had all started, his sudden delve into something with Rowena hadn’t been him, he loved Sam with everything he had. Hadn’t loved like that since before Lucifer’s fall and his last intended mate. A mate that had been picked out for him because his hadn’t been presented to him. In hindsight, it had been the worst decision he had ever made falling for that particular angel. It had ended up with him imprisoned in heaven and unable to get help. The only difference with his stint between that and Asmodeus had been that Asmodeus hadn’t pretended anything, always obvious in his intentions towards the archangel and his grace.  
“Did Sam say anything before he left.” Both Cas and Dean shook their heads, if he had they hadn’t heard it. Gabriel looked at Nick who was looking over an ancient tome in the corner, about certain angels by the look of things. With a quick flash Nick straightened and looked at his brother.  
“Nothing specific was said brother, apart from when we were making our way back from the empty I caught a stray thought from him, he just wanted you happy but knew he could never trust you again. I expect he has left so that nothing can happen again.”  
Gabriel nodded, he needed to get Sam back and he needed to figure out who the hell had mojo’d him and not necessarily in that order. 

 

While Gabriel and team free will hunted Sam, he was in a warehouse with what he could tell was an angel, or used to be, the large wings, whilst mostly leather now still had a few black iridescent feathers hanging on. The entity is front of him was midnight black in skin but his eye was electric blue, almost like his grace was permanently shining through his eyes, yet it was deeper and brighter than any shining grace he had ever seen. He had been summoned here by this entity and had yet hear a peep from him. Getting antsy and wishing to leave he turned ready to just disappear. It was then that the entity finally spoke, “Samuel Winchester, don’t leave so soon. I'm assuming after your little tussle with angel messenger you’ll want to get your own back?”  
How did this thing in from of him know about that? It wasn’t common knowledge past his family and Gabriel’s. it was conceivable that this creature had ears in heaven but it concerned him that his previous life had been so closely watched. “What happened between myself and Gabriel has nothing to do with you!”  
Azrael chuckled, Sam didn’t need to know it did but he couldn’t help himself but to have a chuckle at the demon’s expense. Sam's face crinkled with anger at the chuckle, not knowing why the thing before him found that statement so funny. “Oh dear Samuel, I merely mean the reason you are currently a demon. Don’t you want to go back to human, to have that bond stricken from your make up.”  
“what’s left of my bond is torn to shreds and will fade with time, as for what I am. I like being a demon why would I want to go back to that pathetic existence, underappreciated, not loved, little brother of Dean Winchester. His shadow is something I have lived in my whole life. Why would I go back to that?” Sam spat out, why this thing before him was so determined to get him in his good graces Sam would never know.  
“Fine, then you won’t mind if I take them out of the picture.” Sam growled, he might not want to be part of that any more but nobody messed with his brother and family but him.  
“You dare and I will rip you apart personally!”  
“Why so willing to protect those that you have left behind?” The thing in front of him seemed curious and if Sam said so himself delving for information. “Besides Sam, I have my own retribution to take out on Gabriel, the others would remain unharmed should they stay out of my way.”  
“Despite recent issues, they are my family. Even if living in Dean's shadow makes me seethe I won’t let you hurt them. That includes Gabriel!” Sam replied agitatedly, he didn’t much like this guy and staying here was going to anger him more. He didn’t care for the things response and moved to leave again.  
“Sam, Sam, Sam, I am the angel of death and retribution. I will take your soul if I have to.” It was Sam's turn to laugh, who was this idiot?  
“You clearly haven’t been paying close attention, I'm a demon, technically I don’t have a soul anymore. What’s left of it fuels my demon powers. Good luck killing me to. I'm a Winchester we don’t stay dead for very long. And while I might be tied to this vessel for now, if you kill me I'm free to take over a new vessel and then you won’t even know when I'm coming for you. Winchesters reinvented retribution.” Sam laughed and turned to leave. He never made it more than one step before he found himself on the floor, having been knocked across the head with one of the things massive leathery wings. Dazed and confused it didn’t take much for Azrael to put him in demon cuffs and in a demon trap.  
“If you won’t help me then, keeping you out of the way is the next best thing.” Sam laughed again, this guy must be new.   
“You clearly don’t know my older brother; my moving around is the only reason he hasn’t caught up to me yet. Despite that I left a trail, it won’t be long before catches up, with the almighty power of three archangels and god behind him. Good luck.” With that Sam settled into a comfortable position ready to wait this thing out.  
“So much faith in a brother you hate.” Sam shook his head, he wouldn’t satisfy this creature’s curiosity any longer, if he wanted anything out of Sam he would have to torture him, and that alone would take a lifetime to break him. He'd held up under Lucifer’s torture and that crazy British men of letters lady. A lowly angel of death wouldn’t break him so easily.


	10. the almighty chuck.

Sam sat in his little demon circle, bored out of his brain. The thing, Azrael, had been pacing on and off interspersed with looking at some orb thing for a few hours. He'd taken to ignoring his trapped company in favour of whatever he was waiting for. “Not going according to plan?”  
Sam chuckled at the angel’s indignant face. “Tell me Samuel, how it felt when I coerced your mate into sleeping with someone else?”  
Sam's smiling face quickly changed to one of anger and hatred, he had guessed that this had been the case, but to hear it out loud, rankled him. He quickly turned his scowl into a smirk, “is that the best you got, some angel of death you are.”  
Before Sam knew it the thing before him had one of his dark, clawed hands around his throat, “don’t challenge me Winchester!”  
“Or what? You are no Lucifer, I spent a hundred years being tortured by the devil, there is nothing else you could do to me.” The demon slammed him into the concrete floor winding Sam slightly before dragging him back up and slamming him down again. The claws dug into his flesh at his neck at yet Sam’s eyes flitted black as he laughed at the angel’s attempt at putting him in his place. “I ask again, is that all you’ve got.”  
Azrael spent the next few hours torturing Sam, the demon merely laughed in between his screams. It frustrated him, he had never come across someone like this demon before. It was getting impatient. Just as he was getting more bored than frustrated he was interrupted from flaying the skin from Sam’s naked chest by the door slamming open and five figures entering his space. Dean gasped at the state of Sam who merely smirked at his brother, “oh, we were just getting to the good bit, this idiot was going to try flaying me next. Been there done that, right roomie!”  
Lucifer flinched, he remembered flaying the skin from Sam and then scorching the raw flesh with hell fire. The human hadn’t broken then; he knew for a fact he was unlikely to break now. “Who the hell are you?”  
“Oh I'm hurt brother, that you don’t remember me.” Azrael moved into a space that was better lit so that his visitors could get a better look at him. It was Gabriel who gasped and uttered his name out loud, “That’s right, love, its me.”  
“I am not now, or ever have been, your love.” Gabriel's voice was harsh, his face angry and scared at the thought of Azrael. How could he be here, alive, and torturing Sam. He was sure Michael had disposed of him when Gabriel had finally broken free to find help from the crazy angel. “How are you here?”  
“Oh, you know, I offered the guardian of the empty something he couldn’t refuse.” Chuck frowned, he didn’t understand what the dialogue between Gabriel and Azrael was about, but he knew from the context and tone of voice it couldn’t be good. And to see Sam Winchester strung up bleeding from head to toe wasn’t good either. The only thing that shocked him more was that Sam didn’t seem affected by what he was being put through, he seemed almost entertained by it. He looked at the son that he had offered to Gabriel as a replacement for the mate Chuck hadn’t even been sure would come. “Besides, I had to come for you my love, how else would I save you from yourself?”  
“You ripped me from my mate!” Gabriel growled, eyeing Sam, the demon seemed mildly entertained by the situation at the moment but Gabriel was sure that given a chance he would get bored and find a way away from here. Azrael growled himself.  
“You were my mate first!” Gabriel let out a caustic laugh, angry beyond belief at the situation and that it was his first intended mate that was the cause of it all.  
“Yet, you tortured me under the guise that you loved me and didn’t want me to leave. You kept me locked up for centuries, trying to keep me with you when I clearly wanted to leave.” Chuck barely checked the gasp that left him, how hadn’t he known of this. Then it hit him, he had left before this had happened. Maybe if he hadn’t none of this would have happened. He sighed, before stepping forward into Azrael’s view.  
“Azrael, you must stop this insanity.” Chucks voice held an edge to it nobody, bar Lucifer and Michael, had ever heard before. It made Lucifer cringe and Michael flinch, both having it aimed at them in their early years. Castiel flinched due to the wait of the grace behind his voice, he had never heard it but he instantly knew what it meant. His father was pissed. Azrael merely laughed in his face.  
“There is nothing you can do to me, old man. You are nothing anymore, just a god that is going out of fashion. I’ll do what I like, thank you very much.” There was an almighty clap of thunder and Chuck stepped up to his wayward son. Fingers poised to click at any second, his face menacing as he took in what was once Azrael. This was not his angel of death and redemption any more, this was something twisted and hateful. He stared at a grace that was once a grace pure and shining, before clicking his fingers, he watched as the ex-angel disintegrated before their very eyes. He turned to Sam and glowered at him. He moved over to the demon that was still tied and tapped his forehead. Sam's eyes cleared as did his slightly manic expression. He slumped painfully in his restraints.  
Chuck removed them and helped the now human over to Dean healing as they went. Between him and the angels they all returned to the burrow. Sam was put to bed and the others either went the same way, or in Dean's case towards the bottle of whisky that was sat on a side table. He barely made a grab for it before Cas was grabbing his hand and dragging him to bed. Chuck sat in a chair against the wall and contemplated what was to come next. He had removed the taints of the half bond from Sam as he had healed him, but he had also felt Sam’s extreme distrust of Gabriel now and knew his son had a long road ahead of him trying to get his mate back.  
Chuck was still seated in the corner when the other occupants entered the room the next morning, Michael and Lucifer came in holding hands, followed by Gabriel who looked strung out and tired. Cas and Dean followed 10 minutes after, not touching, but clearly in touch with each other. Gabriel sat closest to his father, “do you think he’ll return father? He did last time. Michael… Michael removed him last time and… well I’ve noticed that you aren’t whole anymore.”  
Chuck sighed, he had hoped none of his sons would notice and before he could explain Gabriel piped up again, “is it because Raphael isn’t here anymore?”  
Cas dipped his head, he had been the reason that Raphael was gone, despite that Chuck smiled, “yes but I don’t regret that it’s because he’s gone. Raphael was almost as bad as Azrael when Cas smited him.”  
“I was your voice, Michael your power, Lucifer your strength and Raphael your presence. Without us you would be diminished. It took a long time to realise that.” Chuck was surprised that Gabriel had figured it out, he had never made it a secret as to what they were but he didn’t think anyone would ever realise it was literally. Quickly changing the subject back Chuck asked, “what do you mean last time?”  
It was Michael that explained, “it was long after you left, I found Gabriel crawling through the gardens, broken and beaten. When I found him, I took him to my nest, healed him as best I could and helped him recover, it wasn’t until one day when I saw Azrael in a fit looking for something that it clicked. I shoved my blade through his chest for the crimes he had committed against his so-called mate.”  
“I'm sorry Gabriel, if hadn’t of left, this never would have happened.” Chuck sighed and looked around the room, each of his children had suffered because he had been concerned about getting away than helping them. “None of this, you wouldn’t have lost Sam, Castiel never would have done some of the things he was doing in the hopes of fixing heaven and Lucifer… I'm so sorry Lucifer.”  
“it’s okay dad, we forgive you, all of us. It’s made us stronger as people and as a family. And as for Sam and myself… that’s partially my fault. I made it so he didn’t trust me in the first place. Azrael just kicked it up the butt.” Gabriel smiled at his father as he put a hand on his shoulder. His father smiled and nodded. He was glad his son was being honest with the situation, he looked at his other sons and saw them nodding with Gabriel's sentiment. It was about then that Sam walked in, he took one look at the room and huffed before sitting down next to Dean.  
Sam looked as his brother and attempted to say something to him but only a squeak came from his moving jaw. He sighed and hung his head again, staring at his twisting fingers. Dean watched his little brother, he wasn’t even mad, not like he had been the last time Sam had gone rogue on demon blood. He was just glad his brother was safe, “it’s okay Sammy, your home and your safe. Everything else is a shit stick sure but nothing you weren’t a little entitled to.”  
Sam's choked laugh made Dean smile, before he knew it he had his moose of a baby brother in his lap hugging the living daylights out of him. He glanced quickly at Cas in a panic before his mate smiled and put a hand on Sam. Nobody else moved, barely able to breathe as the younger Winchester settled against his littler big brother. As Sam managed to calm down he peaked over his shoulder at everyone else, his embarrassed blush pinking his skin all the way down into his shirt. Gabriel wanted to coo and comment at how cute he was but held his tongue. “I'm sorry guys.”  
“For the display or everything else?” Lucifer smirked, he knew his vessel, hopefully the little ribbing would help him deal with the embarrassment. Sam smiled at Lucifer and moved back to his own chair, a little more able to deal with the situation now that he was sure nobody was going to smite him.  
“Both?” Sam smirked back, he knew Lucifer was just trying to help, it was truly working. He could feel the red in his cheeks receding slowly. He looked back around the room, saw Chuck and Michael before his eyes landed on the one angel he wasn’t sure he wanted to see. Said angel was avoiding his gaze keeping it on the table in front of him, making his still dull hair float in front of his face. Sam was sure that his eyes were dull also. It wasn’t like he didn’t still love Gabriel, he really did but the trust had been broken when Gabriel had lied to his face. He would have been happy if Gabriel had said he didn’t think he could talk about it. Then the whole Rowena thing, and yes, he knew that hadn’t have been Gabriel's fault but the broken bond and the following avoidance of the issue had just cemented his thought of distrust. Even so Sam was sure h would try again anyway, if Gabriel gave him a chance. It would be a long road but he was sure eventually they could start again.  
Now that Sam’s half bond with Gabriel had been dissolved along with his demoness he was a lot clearer in his thoughts. He vaguely remembered what had happened while he was running around as a demon and one of those was the creature that had tortured him. He remembered Gabriel asking how he had come back and without realising it echoed Gabriel’s early question of if they were sure he was dead. Chuck ducked his head in thought, as he did he spread his senses across his creation in search of the twisted creature that was Azrael. He thought he felt something and then it was gone, “I'm not entirely sure. Best to keep a good look out either way.”


End file.
